gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018)
The sixth anime adaption. It premired on April 1st, 2018. This anime adaption celebrates the 50th anniversary of the original 1968 anime. It is animated by Toei Animation. Story Nearly twenty years into the 21st century, people have forgotten the existence of Yōkai. When a number of unexplainable phenomena plague adults of the human world with confusion and chaos, thirteen-year-old Mana writes a letter to the Yōkai Post in search of answers, to soon be greeted by GeGeGe no Kitarō. About Theme Songs ;Opening theme *GeGeGe no Kitarō by Kiyoshi Hikawa ;Ending theme # Kagami no Naka kara by Maneki Kecak (Ep. 1~13) # GET A NOTE by Rekishi (Ep. 14~?) Episodes Cast Guest Cast :Voice actors who voiced main characters in previous adaptations are listed bold. *Shiho Kokido - Girl with Guitar (Ep. 7) *Kōta Nemoto - Charatomi *Kazumasa Fukagawa - Kappa *Reimi - Datsui-Babaa, Old Woman (Ep. 8), Ogawa's Daughter, Rie *Yasunao Sakai - Kappa *Momoko Soyama - Shibazaki, Miyabi *Michihiro Ikemizu - Miage-Nyūdō *Takashi Matsuyama - Akimura, Ogawa *'Kōzō Shioya' - Tantanbō, Kagami-Jijii *Yūko Nagashima - Futakuchi-Onna *Taiki Matsuno - Kamaitachi *Arisa Sekine *Masaharu Satō - Yama-Jijii *'Naoki Tatsuta' - Abura-Sumashi *Fukushi Ochiai - Odoroga Swamp Yōkai, Kappa, Danichirō *Katsuhisa Hōki - Kaminari *Takuya Kirimoto - Ameyama *Yukiko Motoyoshi *Volcano Ōta - Dansaburō *Yumi Uchiyama - Sunekosuri *Ryōsuke Kanemoto - Shō *Kimiko Saitō - Masae *Hideaki Tezuka - Company Boss *'Yūsuke Numata' - Salaryman Yamada *Toshiya Chiba - Kunishige *Shunsuke Kanie - Arimoto, Kappa *Yūko Minaguchi - Junko Inuyama *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Tarōmaru, Kojirō *Motoko Kumai - Jirōmaru *Kentarō Tone - Isogashi *Misaki Watada - Ogawa's Wife *Chiharu Sassa - Kappa *Ayane Sakura - Hanako-san *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Yōsuke-kun *Kenyū Horiuchi - Gyōbu-Danuki *Yasuhiro Takato - Danjirō *Masaya Takatsuka - Yūichi Inuyama *Yūsuke Handa *Hisao Egawa - Wanyūdō *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Makura-Gaeshi *Mika Kanai - Dream Bell Girl *Tetsuo Sakaguchi - Akinori Uchida *Yuri Noguchi - Masashi Uchida *Aya Hisakawa - Zunbera *Yukana - Kirara Fusano *Kenji Akabane - Yūsuke *Miyuki Kawashō *Aya Yamane *Kōichi Gomi *Shin Aomori - Umizatō *Ken Uo - Uncle Shōji *Hideyuki Tanaka - Kani-Bōzu *Hiroshi Naka - Elder Tengu *Megumi Urawa - Kawauso *Gara Takashima - Toshiko Sawada *Konami Yoshida - Takurō-Bi *Nao Tamura - Amefuri-Kozō *Keiichi Noda as Karura *Minami Tsuda - Kyōsuke *Ryōichi Tanaka as Kyōsuke's Grandpa *Tetsu Inada as Director Cast Notes *Masako Nozawa, who originated the role of Kitarō in the 1968 anime, takes over the role of Medama-Oyaji. The role had been performed by Isamu Tanonaka since the 1968 anime and up to his death in 2010. *Bin Shimada had performed Medama-Oyaji in a small number of cameo appearances, as well as the film Yo-kai Watch: Shadowside Oni-ō no Fukkatsu, and had also voiced various characters in the 1996 anime. *Toshio Furukawa had previously performed recurring character Aobōzu for the 2007 anime and one-time villains in the 1985 and 1996 anime. *Likewise, Mayumi Tanaka had voiced Nurikabe-Nyōbō in the 2007 anime while Kappei Yamaguchi voiced Nopperabō in the 1996 series. *Umeka Shōji had also performed minor characters in the 2007 series. Trivia Promotional Images GeGeGe_no_Kitaro_2018_Anime_Promotional_Poster.jpg Trailers Category:Anime Category:TV series